To Have and Not To Hold
by TheRealRenee
Summary: A series of romantic indiscretions using titles from Madonna songs... - Lita/Edge, hints at Lita/Jeff and Stacy/Edge
1. Physical Attraction

___________________________________________ 

{Maybe we were meant to be together   
Even though we never met before   
We got to move before the sun is rising   
And you'll be walking slowly out the door...   
...out the door...} 

It all started out as friendship, which dated to very shortly after her WWE debut back in February of 2000 - just over three years earlier. She'd felt an instant attraction toward him, and somehow, she'd known the feeling was mutual. She could see it in the way he looked at her. 

She sat up in the hotel room bed, the blanket clutched up against her nude body. She gazed down at him lying asleep beside her, able to make out his beautiful face in the dim gray light filtering in through the window. God, he looked like an angel... A tall, lanky, beautiful male angel with long blond hair that felt like silk and resembled spun gold. 

She turned her head away reluctantly as she felt tears welling up in her sleepy eyes. Oh, damn it... She'd promised herself she'd never cry over this... But she couldn't help it. Considering the way she felt about this man and that they really didn't belong to one another, she was surprised she'd never shed any tears over him before. 

The young woman lay back down, turning over onto her left side and facing away from him. She raised both hands to her face, rapidly wiping away the tears. It cut her to the bone to realize he was obviously not troubled over the situation as she was. Obviously, since he was sleeping so soundly and peacefully, that had to be the case. Couldn't he at least toss and turn a little? 

She bit her lip a little harder than she had before, praying she wouldn't break down and start bawling the way she _wanted _to. Damn it... It was so much easier for men, wasn't it? Sometimes, she thought they were nothing but emotionless automatons - but she knew that wasn't the case. The man lying beside her had proven on plenty of occasions that he was a feeling, emotional being. 

And oh, no... She was actually thinking of him as not being a person, what with her 'being' thoughts. What the hell was wrong with her? 

Even as she asked herself the question in her mind, she knew. Oh, God, did she know. She was, without a doubt, one-hundred percent, head-over-heels, madly, desperately in love with this man. Come to think of it, she'd always been and had always known it. 

{Physical attraction   
It's a chemical reaction   
Physical attraction   
Chemical reaction...} 

The woman closed her eyes as she recalled how they'd come upon each other the night before. 

She'd been feeling lonely and kind of miserable, and she'd gone out for a walk by herself after the house show. She'd needed some time to just think things over for awhile - to think about everythng - about what was going on between them, and yet, they were both already spoken for. 

Never in her life had she imagined she'd be in this kind of predicament - but here she was. She had a boyfriend, damn it - and the relationship was good. She'd been with him for two years, so it _had _to be. 

The man sleeping soundly beside her was in the same situation - he had a girlfriend, and he'd been with her a shorter period of time than she'd been in her relationship - though not by much. And from what he told her and what she saw, it was good between them. His girlfriend had even told her how good things were. 

She shuddered as she thought about the previous night. She'd been walking alone, and it was well after dark. Then, suddenly, she'd had the strangest sensation that someone was following her. And sure enough, when she'd turned around to glance over her shoulder... 

She'd nearly screamed as he'd caught up to her, but then he'd spoken, and she realized it was _him_ and not some stranger out to rape or murder her. She'd calmed down immeasurably, but perhaps she _shouldn't _have. After all, they couldn't be together, no matter how much they both wanted that. 

The young woman had insisted he leave her, as she'd needed time alone to think. 

_"You can't wander around out here by yourself at this time of night...not in this town..." _he'd insisted, and he'd taken hold of her arm as though intending to link it with his. 

_"Leave me alone, all right?_" she'd asked, though crestfallen. _"Just...please...leave me alone."_

_"No...I can't do that, and I think you know why..."_

She'd yanked her arm out of his grip, but while she did so, the emotion swirling through her and between them was so palpable. In fact, it had been downright electric. 

_"I'm not gonna leave you alone out here. Now cut the tough girl act!"_

_"You are out of line!" _she'd shouted, her eyes flashing at him in anger. It was a rare thing for either of them to be angry with the other - that was how compatible they truly were. 

_"Damn it..." _he spat between gritted teeth. And that was when he'd grabbed her - and _kissed _her. 

She'd been shocked at first, and her initial instinct had been to shove him the hell off of her, but she wasn't strong enough for that. Oh, God... She was never strong enough to resist this man. 

As he'd continued kissing her, one hand against the back of her head as he held her firmly in place - as though he were afraid she _would _pull away - she kissed him back with equal fervor. 

The next thing she knew, they were back in the hotel, in her room... 

Amy Dumas turned over onto her right side and faced the man, her heart swelling as she gazed at him. 

"Oh, Adam..." she whispered. "What the _hell _have we gotten ourselves into?" 

Her voice was soft enough that it didn't awaken the sleeping Adam Copeland. 

  
  
  


Back 


	2. Time Stood Still

_Despair, regret and tenderness  
Are what I feel for you  
I loved you from the very start  
What else could I do...?_

Amy Dumas bit her lip as she eyed the tiny clock beside the nightstand. Its bright red numerals read a quarter to one in the morning.

She was supposed to meet him out in the stairwell in fifteen minutes... They had to meet to talk. She needed to discuss things with him, and it was urgent. She couldn't put it off any longer...

The redhead turned her head to gaze down at her sleeping boyfriend, who lay at her right side. He appeared peaceful, and as he often was, clueless.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. He was so guileless, so unassuming... And he was a genuine, one-hundred percent bonafied sweetheart. They'd started out as friends - even becoming _best_ friends - before their friendship had evolved into romance. Yet, at the same time, despite her feelings of guilt, she wasn't sorry...

Finally, she rose from the bed. There was no more stalling. _He_ was waiting for her...

Amy slipped her feet into the cozy pair of shearling slippers she'd kept at her bedside, then chanced a glance back at the sleeping young man. All appeared to be clear...

She made her way stealthily to the door, then, without another look back, she quickly unlocked and opened it.

When she was out in the hall, she became aware of the fact that she'd been holding her breath. Now, she let it out in an audible gush.

For some reason, she hadn't bothered with a robe. She had on a pair of pajamas which consisted of a light pink baby tee and pink bottoms that reached just above her ankles, like capris.

As she walked to the stairwell, she found herself regretting not wearing her robe. It was a bit chilly and she shivered a little.

The redhead wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself to conserve her body heat as she approached the stairwell.

Then, as she opened the door leading out there, she saw him...

Adam Copeland was standing with his back against the wall, just before the stairs, his arms crossed - as though he too were feeling chilly. His long blond hair was slightly mussed, the curls unruly, and Amy knew he must have been in bed for a long time - as she had - waiting for this meeting.

He looked up as he sensed her there, and his entire handsome face seemed to light up.

"You came..." he said softly, reaching out to her with both hands.

"Yes...of course..." she replied, her own voice equally soft. Her hazel eyes grew sad. "But I...I don't know if I can continue with this...I can't hurt Jeff that way..."

Adam cocked his head to one side as he gazed into her crestfallen face.

"I know...Stacy doesn't deserve to be hurt like that, either...But..." The tall blond Canadian hesitated, wondering exactly how to say what was on his mind. He decided that just _saying_ it was the way. "...damn it, I _love_ you..."

Amy's lips parted in surprise, her eyes widening somewhat. He'd never said those three little words to her before, and she was in complete and utter shock.

"I...feel the same exact way...I love _you_, to..."

Their kiss was long and drawn, but rushed because of where they stood - out in basically a public area - yet, at the same time, tender and sweet.

To Amy, it felt as though time were standing still - as it _always_ did when they were together...


End file.
